Fate
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: A week before Ryofu finally faces Toutaku in battle she pays a visit to a certain blue haired girl. RyomouRyofu RyofuChinkyuu
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the anime mentioned in here. I'm just a little fan writing about a great show/manga

**Fate**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

_There's someone I have to see first. _A tall aqua haired girl thought to herself as she walked out of the hospital. This would be the last time for her to walk through these doors. She just talked to her doctor who gave her the news that she wouldn't live that long anymore. Not that it came as a surprise. She had been coughing blood for almost a week now. Not to mention how she had suffered trying to pick up things just because her muscles didn't work with her anymore.

It had been a week ago since her bodyguard and best friend died because of a rape inflicted by that damn Kaku. She sure as hell would make Kaku suffer a fate worse than that. But no, she wasn't the one she was going to see.

After walking straight for a half hour she finally reached her destination. A sigh escaped her lips as an uneasiness washed over her. What is _she_ wasn't home. What if _she _wasn't interested in listening? She tried to shake the thought off as she knocked on the door. For a few seconds which seemed like hours it stayed quiet. And then finally she could hear someone move behind the other side of the door. _She_ probably would be very angry. Yes, probably.

Slowly the door opened, revealing a blue haired girl with a eyepatch covering one of her eyes. At first the girl didn't look up, she seemed tired. Maybe hse had been up all night. But then when she realized who was standing in front of her she looked up in shock. Her eye widened, full of disbelieve. But mostly, full of hate and anger. ''Ryofu Housen.'' She spat.

The aqua haired girl smiled a bit. The girl in front of her was no one less than Ryomou Shimei. The girl she had raped when she had come for the man she loved. The man Ryofu had suppossedly killed. ''Ryofu Housen.'' Ryofu repeated, putting a hand through her aqua colored hair. ''You have no idea how much I had to suffer because of that name.''

''What do you want?'' The blue haired girl asked in anger. Ryofu was the last person she wanted to see. After their last encounter she had hoped to never see that person again. Unlike Ryofu who was dressed in Rakuyou's school uniform, a red blazer and matching skirt, Ryomou herself was dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and white pants.

''Can I come in?'' Ryofu asked, trying not to sound like her usual self.

''No.'' Came the reply. ''And if you have nothing to say to me that is of any use then....''

''You and Hakufu,'' Ryofu interrupted the other girl. ''You're going to fight Toutaku.''

Ryomou was taken aback by this comment. If Ryofu knew this then Toutaku surely knew too. ''Don't worry.'' Ryofu whispered as she bent over a little. Her face was close enough to Ryomou's to feel each other's breaths. ''I didn't tell him. Saji told me.''

_'Ah Saji.'_ Ryomou thought. _'Ofcourse Saji, who else?'_ After what seemed like a few minutes she stepped aside. ''Enter.''


	2. Chapter 1: Hey little girl

Disclaimer: Still do not own the anime nor characters. I'll update you when that changes. Sigh

**Fate**

**Chapter One**

_**Hey little Girl**_

Ryofu took a good look at the living room of the blue haired girl. She surely hadn't been expecting Ryomou to be a tidy person. How she was proven wrong. Then again, she didn't really know Ryomou that well except for the girl's ''secret'' love for Saji Genpou. ''Nice place.'' Ryofu said before sitting down on the black leather couch. She was now facing a black chair on which the eyepatched girl sat down. The only thing that stood between them was the white table. ''Aren't you going to offer me a drink?''

''Stop acting like a guest.'' Ryomou spat. ''Why _are_ you here?'' She surely wasn't in the mood for small talk.

The aqua haired girl smirked a bit. Ryomou still seemed to be taken off guard. ''Shocked to find me on your front steps.''

''What do you want Ryofu Housen? If you've got nothing to tell me or say then just fuck off before I...'' She was cut off.

''Before you do what exactly?'' Ryofu wondered out loud. It didn't seem like your typical question or a question at all. ''Last time you _did _something it cost you your virginity. At least, I wasn't so sure of that since..''

''Shut up!'' The blue haired girl yelled. This time interrupting the other. ''If you came here to remind me on how you managed to defeat me then please stop bothering. We can finish it right here and now.'' Ryomou jumped up. ''Come on. Let's fight. You and me.''

Ryofu blinked in confusion before bursting out into fits of laughter. Ofcourse this pissed of the eyepatch wearing girl even more. ''Oh Shimei. I had no idea that you were that desperate to get some lovin'. I'll be happy to fight you again. But I'm afraid you'll lose again in the state you're in right now.''

''W-what?'' The other sounded offended. Who wouldn't?

Ryofu shook her head and leanded back into the couch. ''What I'm saying is that you need to get stronger Ryomou. Much stronger.''

''Don't get so cocky. You were lucky the last time. I just didn't see it coming. That's all.'' Ryomou swallowed. Why was it that she somewhat felt sorry for the girl sitting in front of her? That damned girl raped her! She humilitated her! Why would anyone feel sorry for that bitch?!

''Not me Shimei. You'd be able to defeat me. If you wanted.'' Ryofu sighed, not looking at the girl in front of her. ''I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to talk. You and Sonsaku Hakufu.''

These words calmed Ryomou down a bit. Her eye focussed on nothing but the girl in front of her. ''I want you to kill Toutaku.'' Ryofu finally said after a while.

''Why? He's your leader isn't he? Or are you trying to say you're doing this for Saji. To prove how loyal you can be?''

Finally Ryofu looked up at the blue haired girl. ''Not for Saji. Not for anyone but me.'' She paused. ''According to my written fate as a toushi I'll betray Toutaku. Eventually me and Chinkyuu get killed by his hand. Or Kaku's. Who cares.''

''Chinkyuu? Kaku?'' Ryomou repeated, trying to figure out where she had heard those names before.

It stayed quiet for a while until the aqua haired girl spoke up. ''Chinkyuu...'' It was nothing but a whisper but Ryomou didn't miss the hint of sadness attached to that name.

''Is she what you wanted to talk about?'' Ryomou's voice softened up a bit but she still stayed on her guard.

''Toutaku had her raped. She died just a few hours ago in the hospital.'' Ryofu said. Suddenly her eyes grew cold again as if the last bit of emotion she was trying tohide finally vanished. The sudden change somewhat scared Ryomou. ''Chinkyuu wasn't suppossed to die like that. We're here to be faithful to our past isn't it? I was suppossed to die first.''

''A little change in history doesn't mean everything has changed. One death can't....''

''Shut up Shimei. You don't get it do you. For who do you live? For who do you fight? Yourself! remember that Shimei. You fight for no one but yourself. Fuck Saji and fuck your destiny.'' Ryofu seemed angry all of a sudden. ''You can fight against your destiny. I won't die by _his _hand. And I surely won't be a toy of this _fate!_''

The blue haired girl put a hand through her hair. Why was Ryofu telling her this now? ''You want me to kill Toutaku for you so you'll stay alive?''

''I'll die anyway Shimei. Don't worry. I'll get what we deserve. But I need Toutaku to see that in the end we all get what we deserve. Toushi. It's about time that word lost a meaning forever.''

_'Die anyway? Die anyway? What the hell are you talking about Ryofu? Why are you talking in riddles, is it that hard to just tell what you want?'_ Ryomou sighed. ''If you're trying to manipulate me then I have to tell you that you're bad at it.''

''Manipulate?'' Ryofu repeated. ''Don't you have me all figured out.'' Could've that come out any less sarcastic? ''I'm asking you because you're the only I know who could.''

''You're aiming at Hakufu.'' Ryomou hissed.

Ryofu shook her head. ''Not everyone is trying to double cross you Shimei. I heard how Sonsaku fought you and how you lost. But you're still here aren't you? You're the most down to earth person I know.''

''Why don't you fight him if you're going to die anyway?''

''Because,'' Suddenly Ryofu stopped talking. For a moment it seems like she was feeling sick and was going to puke. Then, just when it looked like she went back to her normal state she started to Ryofu covered her mouth with her hand, looking away as she did. As if she was embarressed all of a sudden.

''Ryofu...'' Ryomou started. ''Are you...''

And then suddenly she noticed how Ryofu's hand which had been covering her mouth was now covered in blood. _'Sick. Ryofu's sick!'_ She stood up, walking over at the aqua haired girl. ''Do you need anything? Water?''

Ryofu removed her hand from her mouth, licking up some of her own blood with her tongue. ''Tastes salty.'' She said. ''I don't need anything. Sit down Ryomou.''

For some reason the blue haired girl obeyed and sat down on the couch next to the other. ''My,my...'' Ryofu said gazing at Ryomou. ''Aren't you close.''

''Is that...this...'' Ryomou looked down at her feet which suddenly were the most interesting things in the world. ''Why you won't fight?''

''Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis.''

''What?''

''It's a degenerative condition. Terminal even. Muscle tissue contracts, shrinks.. the extremities go first,'' She paused. ''Never mind. The heart is a muscle. Don't forget. Google it or something.'' There was another pause. This time longer than the first. For a moment it even seemed like she wasn't even going to continue her sentence. Uncomfortable silence. Very, very uncomfortable. No one knew who had to speak up anymore.

After a while it was Ryofu who spoke up. ''I'll fight. But I need you to promise me...'' She waited for Ryomou to look up. When it seemed like the blue haired girl wasn't moving she placed her hands on Ryomou's cheeks, making her face her. ''We would've made a great team. If only...'' A sigh escaped her lips. ''No... we wouldn't have, would we?''

Ryomou didn't say anything. She was too caught up in her own thoughts. Besides, whwat was there to say?

''Promise me... fight for no one but yourself.'' And with that Ryofu did something unexpected enough that even the eyepatch wearing girl couldn't react to it. Ryofu kissed her. At first the kiss was rather innocent but then the aqua haired girl slipped her tongue in the other's mouth.

Ryomou could taste the blood Ryofu had licked up earlier. For a moment she closed her eyes, letting the other girl have her way with her. But then, when it finally hit her what was happening she pushed Ryofu away. Which, compared to when they fought, seemed a rather easy thing to do. ''What _are _you doing?!''

''A while back you wanted to fight, didn't you Shimei?'' Ryofu smiled. Something Ryomou hadn't seen her do before. She had seen her smirk but never seen her smile sincerely. She watched the aqua haired girl stand up. ''Keep your promise. After all, we kissed on it.''

''You...'' Ryomou wanted to get angry, yell and hit the girl who stood in front of her. But she knew she couldn't or wouldn't.

''I'll see you soon. Ryomou.'' That was the first time Ryofu finally adressed her as 'Ryomou' instead of te usual 'Shimei'. The aqua haired girl turned around and took a few steps towards the door. ''Don't bother getting up. I know the way out.''

''Ryofu wait!'' Ryomou yelled, jumping up from the couch. The aqua haired girl stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for the blue haired girl to say whatever she had on her mind. After what seemed like an eternity of silence she shook her head and started to walk towards the door again.

''Later....''

**To be Continued...**

_Okay first off all I have to say, my native language isn't English. So please don't mind the errors I've made in here. I'm trying to better my work as time flies by. How poetic, ne? Anyway, this story is based on certain events from the anime and manga but I'm not going to follow that up to the end. I'm not trying to put a scene to the anime which I think should've happened... this is my story on how Ryomou and Ryofu might've fallen in love with eachother although they both belong to different schools. _

_Thanks a bunch to the reviewers for the first chapter. I'm glad you liked the first part and I hope I won't disapoint you all as the story grows. This isn't my best chapter I know, but nessesary to get to... ahaha, the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 2: Bitter Beings

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

_I think this evens the score Chou'un-san!_

* * *

**Fate**

**Chapter Two**

_**Bitter Beings**_

* * *

_I can't do well when I think you're going to leave me_

_But I know I try_

_Are you going to leave me now?_

_----_

''Toutaku-sama!'' A black haired girl with glasses yelled after her leader ''You can't. Ryofu's going to...'' She immidiately stopped talking the moment Toutaku turned around. He was looking at her with a crazed look in his eyes. Kaku couldn't help it but compare her master to a monster. After all, he _was _a monster. That was probably one of the reasons Ryofu was coming here.

Ryofu Housen had already made her way up to Rakuyou, killing every toushi who tried to stop her from reaching Toutaku. In fact, it wasn't Toutaku's life Kaku feared. But her own. By her hand Chinkyuu died.

As if to read her mind Toutaku smirked. ''Are you afraid of Ryofu Housen?'' He asked, licking his lips. ''I for one am not. I tried to think of a possible way to get someone strong enough to face Ryofu but that would be a mistake. If I truly want to overcome whatever destiny lies in store for me. I'll have to fix this little problem myself. And you're coming with me Kaku.''

The last part was added with such a tone of voice it send shivers to Kaku's spine. ''Me?'' Why? She couldn't fight. Although she was a toushi she was specialized in everything _but_ fighting!

''Not to fight,'' Once again he answered a question unasked. ''I want to piss Ryofu off. You had that lapdog Chinkyuu killed. I'd like to see her reaction to you.''

Kaku swallowed hard, fearing for her life. ''Alright.'' She finally said once he kept staring at her, obviously waiting for a reaction.

-----

Ryomou leaned against the stone wall, staring at the full white moon. It was such a pretty sight. A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes. What was this nervous feeling in her heart? Why did she have the feeling something was going terribly wrong. Sonsaku was ok. She just confirmed it by calling Syuyu Koukin. But she knew that already, didn't she?

It was Ryofu she was worrying about. Since their last time together Ryomou had come to doubt a lot of things she thought she knew. She moved one hand up, placing it over her eyepatch. This fate, could she really change it?

She opened her eyes again. ''Ryofu,'' It was nothing but a whisper. ''I am going to change our fate. By changing yours first'' Quickly she dropped her hand and turned around. She had to go to Rakuyou. Ryofu might still be there.

-----

''Toutaku Chuuei!'' A voice yelled causing Kaku to jump up and turn around. Toutaku on the other hand was still sitting on the ground, bend over his watermelons.

''Kaku?'' The aqua haired beauty in the doorway asked. She certainly hadn't been expecting that bitch to be here.

''You came.'' Toutaku stated as a matter of factly. ''How unexpected. Toushi are totally worthless, aren't they? Losing to one single girl. What kind of fighters are they if they can't even protect their leader from one girl?''

Ryofu clenched her fists. ''What are you talking about now?''

Finally he stood up, his back still pointed at the aqua haired girl. ''It doesn't have to be this way Housen.'' He could feel Ryofu's eyes burn through his back. ''Kaku...'' He paused for a moment to finally turn around to face the two girls. ''I'll have to sacrife your body.''

''W-what?'' Kaku took a step back into the direction of the entrance. In front of her stood no longer Toutaku Chuuei but a beast hungry for power. He pointed his hand at her. And in a flash of a second he blasted a chi blast into her direction. Unable to escape the attack Kaku could feel a burning pain in her stomach. And then, everything went black.

Ryofu just stared at Kaku who fell to the ground bleeding. The black haired girl was still breathing slowly yet painfully. ''A random act of violence, to scare me Toutaku?'' Ryofu demanded.

Toutaku smirked. ''It's her fault after all. If she hadn't had that little Chinkyuu raped then we wouldn't be standing here, right?''

''Do you really think this is going to help?'' The girl asked, raising an eyebrow. She had to look confident. One sign of weakness and he would use it against her. Then again, she wasn't sure whether he hadn't noticed already. She hadn't made one move since she threw those goddamn glass doors open. Her body was failing her already. She couldn't move her legs nor hands. In fact, she was completely useless by now.

''No.'' He said. ''Ofcourse not.''

With that said Toutaku started walking up to Ryofu who was still trying to remain her cool composure. ''Don't come any closer or I swear I'll kill you.'' Ryofu warned him but he just smiled upon hearing that.

''Try, Housen. Try.'' He was now standing close enough that he could feel her breath on his face. ''Or is there a problem?''

Ryofu's eyes widened. He knew. He had known all along. ''You bastard!''

The brown haired man laughed hard. It sounded completely inhuman, insane even. ''Human beings are so much fun! Trying to fight even though they're obviously too weak to even bother.''

''Toutaku!'' Ryofu yelled as tears fell down her cheeks. She knew he loved to see her like this but she couldn't stop. It was too much. At the end of the day she was just one girl. The man who was responsible for all the hurt in her life was standing in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it. There was no one left to save her either. She had lost the only person who gave a damn. _'I am sorry Chinkyuu. After all, I'm still too weak...'_

She closed her eyes, letting the tears fall from her face. ''Go ahead. I'm tired anyway.'' She finally said. She could hear the man in front of her stop laughing and step closer. She could feel his hands around her throat. Yet she kept her eyes closed. She wasn't going to show him the hurt he had caused. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. His hands were cold, surrounding her, choking the last bit of air out of her.

_Chinkyuu..._

Just when she was about to lose consciousness she could feel his grip around her throat weaken and eventually he let go of her completely. She fell to the ground, landing on her knees just in time. Her eyes flew open. ''Toutaku!'' Did he intend on making her suffer? Wasn't it enough already. She was expecting to face him but instead she was looking right into the eye of a blue haired girl.

''Ryomou?'' She sounded shocked. Why was she here now?

The eyepatched girl smiled a bit and bend down, taking Ryofu's numb body in her arms. ''I promised didn't I?'' The girl asked. Her voice was full emotion. As if she was just two seconds away from crying. ''We kissed on it, didn't we?''

The aqua haired girl rested her head against Ryomou's chest and smiled. ''I didn't think...'' She coughed, blood dripping from her lips. ''You would come...''

''You bitch!'' It suddenly sounded. Ryofu was too tired to look up. She already knew what had happened. She even knew what was going to happen. Either way, only one of them would walk away breathing at the end of this evening.

Toutaku spit out some blood while placing a hand on his cheek. ''I hadn't seen that one coming. Ryomou Shimei.'' He said. The blue haired girl just glared at him. Could she win? Did she really stand a chance now he was expecting her?

''I'm sorry Ryofu. I have to leave for a moment.'' The eyepatched girl said with an apologie, gently lying Ryofu in the grass. It was strange to see Ryofu like this, so weak, so tired.

''You can join her soon.'' Toutaku smirked before pointing his hand at Ryomou like he had done earlier with Kaku. Without any hesitation he fired a chi blast at her which she avoided with ease. Immidiately she jumped up to him. If he would just stay where she was now she knew she could easily break his neck. She was, after all, the master in locks.

She wrapped one leg around Toutaku's neck, hanging herself upside down against his back, closing the lock with her other leg. At the same time she was holding one of his arms in her hand, making sure that if he tried to move either his neck or arm would break.

''It's really amazing.'' She heard him say. There was not even the slightest sign of pain in his voice. In fact, he sounded more amused by her actions than anything else. ''How you think this still counts as a street fight.'' He lifted his left, remaining arm up, taking Ryomou's leg in his hand.

''W-what are you doing?!'' The blue haired girl yelled. She could feel how he tightened the grip around her leg. If he continued to put that much strenght in it she was surely the only one walking away with broken limbs. In an attempt to keep him from doing so she tried twisting his arm. In vain unfortunately. He had too much power in his arm for her to even move it in the first place.

Was she going to die now? Was this truly the way it was going to end?

Then without any notice Ryomou suddenly fell to the ground. Not bothering to recover she looked up to see what just had happened. She was now looking at Ryofu who was lying on top of Toutaku. Her eyes were closed and for a moment Ryomou had rendered the aqua haired beauty dead. It was then she noticed the tightened grip Ryofu had on Toutaku's back.

''What are you doing now?'' The brown haired sadist wanted to know. He wasn't even bothering to push her off. After all, the girl was close to dying. There was nothing she could possibly do anymore.

''Going against my fate and actually causing it.'' She spoke in a whisper, her eyes still closed. ''How pathetic is that? But it doesn't matter. In the end I win.''

''Win?'' Toutaku laughed slightly. ''You won nothing woman! What can you accomplish by dying? There's only use in killing.''

Ryofu smiled a bit. ''How about it if I kill you?'' He just laughed giving Ryofu time to finally face the blue haired girl. ''Ryomou...'' She coughed. ''Thank you.'' With that said she turned her attention back to the man beneath her. ''Toutaku, you truly are a sad person.''

''Oh?''

''You weren't capable of chaning your fate in the end.'' She knew he thought he had done just that by making sure she'd die before him. ''In the end, I did...'' She coughed again, spitting blood all over the man's chest.

It hadn't been until now that Toutaku started to fear the girl on top of him. What was she talking about?!

''You and I will die together,'' She closed her eyes again. ''I don't think that was in history.''

He sat up, pulling her up as well. Her hands never losing the grip on his back. ''I wear the magatama. Not the other way around!'' Her eyes opened, glancing at Ryomou. ''Remember that.''

''W-wait!'' The eyepatched girl yelled, trying to get up. Unfortunately her severed leg wouldn't let her move from her position.

''You bitch, let go!'' Toutaku tried to push the aqua haired girl off who suddenly was too strong again.

Ryofu smiled down at him. ''Jisai....Rekkouha!'' She yelled, blasting a chi blast through Toutaku's back and herself.

Ryomou's eyes widened in horror. All she could see was blood. And then she heard a loud thump of two bodies falling on the ground.

_Chinkyuu..._

_Finally, I can see the sky too..._

The blue haired girl quickly jumped up ignoring the pain in her leg, running over to Ryofu's body. Something inside of her still hoped that Ryofu had survived that blast. Ryomou fell down on her knees again. ''Ryofu!'' She tried shaking the girl. When that didn't have any effect she lowered her head on the girl's chest to see if her heart was still beating.

A tear fell down her cheek when it hit her. When she finally realised that Ryofu Housen was no longer part of this world. ''AAAAH!'' She cried, burrying her head in the dead girl's chest.

-----

One hour later Ryomou finally stopped crying. She had no idea why Ryofu's death affected her this much. It just did. She slowly placed a small kiss on the dead girl's lips before gently lying her down on the ground again.

_'Ryofu, I hope you can find peace. Wherever you are.'_

In the end...

No one could really escape their fate.

**The End**

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
